


Theory

by Jenwryn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Wammy's Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-16
Updated: 2008-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/pseuds/Jenwryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello doesn't know where the idea comes from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Theory

**Author's Note:**

> For Chamyl.

Mello isn’t exactly sure where the idea comes from, but it’s a dull winter morning when he realises, just like that, that perhaps it isn’t that Near doesn’t like to be touched, but rather that people don’t like to touch Near – put off, as they are, by his smallness, his paleness, his breakableness; his apparent perfection. It's a concept that Mello just can't shake, a concept that rattles around in his mind like loose change, until he can't bear it any longer, and he has to go and find the boy. He kneels before him and strokes his hand slowly, gingerly, almost cautiously, down along the softness of Near’s face.

The expression of bewildered wonder in Near's eyes as he gazes up and leans in, just slightly, against the touch of Mello's hand, tells the blond not only that his theory was right, but a whole lot more besides...


End file.
